


Wolf Rider

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I decided to write about it, ahsoka - Freeform, you know that piece of art Filoni released?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up in a new place with a new danger - and may have just found the key for defeating the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Rider

**Author's Note:**

> So basically that pic of Ahsoka that Filoni released showing Ahsoka riding a huge white wolf got me mad inspired so I whipped this up! I dunno if I'm gonna continue this or leave it as a oneshot, but for the moment I will say it's complete? Please review, kudos or whatever! Thanks!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is the pic  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/fe31ce548c1d35ec2453fc512327d62d/tumblr_oaduchD2uO1s1xa0lo3_1280.jpg

She doesn’t know how she gets to this planet however; she does know that if she doesn’t get to her feet she will end up in the maws of one of these wolves. Their legs have to be at least ten feet long. While many of this wolves are white; there are few that are grey, black, brown and a mottled mix of all four colors. Their six toed paws send tremors through the ground as more wolves approach. Ahsoka stands, hiding her fear as best she can. Her lessons from the temple resurface in her mind – The minute the separatists or your enemy detects any weakness, they will take full advantage of you. Be confident, be strong, and trust in the force. Her hands drift away from her sabers. If she was in danger, the force would have told her long before the wolves arrived. This was a test.

The largest wolf – A white female with grey streaks lining her streamlined body – lowered her head. Two large eyes gaze at Ahsoka and it feels as if she’s being scrutinized by the sun. She stares back, not daring to blink or look away, even though her instincts are screaming that she needs to run. But Ahsoka has run far enough. All her running has brought her only pain and incredible amounts of loss. This wolf knows this. She sees all Ahsoka has lived through. The families that Ahsoka was taken from to be brought to her Jedi Family, and then how her Jedi family turned on her, to her assisting in the rebellion and meeting the future of the Jedi order and how she fought so they – so the rebellion – could live on.

The wolf bares her teeth and for a reason Ahsoka doesn’t understand, she bares them back. She may be small but she could still cause as much damage to this wolf as the wolf could do to her.

The white wolf takes a step back and huffs. The pack slowly disbands, lumbering off through the thick woods. But she stays with Ahsoka. The wolf sits back on her haunches, then lays down on the ground. Ahsoka steps closer towards towards. Her orange hand reaches out towards the wet black nose. She can’t sense any ill intentions from the wolf, but she does know that if she shows one sign of weakness, the wolf will kill her. The wolf permits her to pet its muzzle. Her hands travel the soft fur, feeling every twitch and reaction of the wolf.

“What’s your name?” She asks.

A voice thunders in her head and it takes all Ahsoka has not to scream

_I am Lykos. How did you end up on our Planet, small one?_

“I’m not sure,” Ahsoka began. “The last thing I remember; I was exploring a Sith Temple.”

Lykos snarled, lifting her head to glare at Ahsoka. _Sith?! Are you a sith!?_

“No! I was a Jedi!”

_Was?_

“The Jedi… were destroyed. I left the order before it happened.”

_When was this?_ Lykos settled, lowering her head once more.

“The order fell 16 years ago. I left before that. The Sith orchestrated the mass execution of the Jedi. They had been living under the Jedi for years. Since that time I’ve been helping with a rebellion to overthrow the Sith rule on the Galaxy.”

_The Sith are responsible for what happened to us. We once ruled this planet in greater numbers. In fact, we used to be force wielders like you and the Jedi were. We often taught Jedi younglings._

“Taught? What happened?”

_That is a story for another time._ Her response is curt. _Come, there is much to teach you and little time._ Lykos rose to her feet. Ahsoka looked up at her.

“What are you going to teach me?”

_How to save your friends and make the Sith pay._


End file.
